Kiss This
by JdeGraff
Summary: Lita/Ami part three


Kiss This  
Ohayo Minna!! Well welcome to part three of my Amy/Lita series. I based it on the song Kiss This by Aaron Tippin. I thought it was high time Lita's ex Freddy got his come-upance. So here is my little offering. I hope you all like it. As always its dedicated to my best friend Heather, thanks for being my friend dear lady. Oh yeah this story focuses on a girl/girl relationship so if you don't like that kind of thing you may not want to read this. Enjoy all. Comments are welcomed my email is supremelord_jinnai@yahoo.com  
Standard disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the characters there-in or the song Kiss This, so please nobody sue me. I also don't own Ronin Warriors.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was their three month aniversary, a couple weeks since Darien's death. Ironically it was also three years to the day that Freddy had dumped her. She still remembered that night with a trace of bitterness. Looking back it had been for the best, though she had found out why Freddy had dumped her. Lucky for her Ken had been there to comfort her, always acting as her big brother since she had no other family. Of course that's how it had always been with Ken, then she met her angel in blue and for the fist time that she could remember was in a happy relationship. Lita was walking through the mall that morning trying to find what she thought would be a good aniversary present for Amy.  
She made her way through the various shops until she finally came to a recently opened antiquities store. On a hunch she entered the store and began to look around. When she got to the front display case she gasped at the pendant she saw. It was an ice blue rose wrapped around an emerald bolt of lightning.   
"Can I help you miss?" a voice said, breaking the silence and startling Lita. Looking up she saw a young woman with long brown hair, wearing a simple pink sweater and blue skirt, she also wore a name tag that indentified her as Mia.  
"Uh yeah you could actually Mia." Lita said smiling. "Could you tell me how much the blue rose pendant is?"  
"Of course, you have excellant taste you know, its an old piece." Checking the computer Mia turned back to Lita and did the final calculations. "Well according to the price in the computer it comes to about 500 yen. Though I could have sworn it was more than that earlier." Lita took out the amount, surprised that she had just enough to get the pendant and get it wrapped. As Mia started to wrap the gift Lita took a moment to study her. 'She looks sad, pretty though. Not as beautiful as Amy of course.' she thought.  
"Excuse me Mia?" Lita said. "Uhm..this is probably none of my business but could you tell me why you look so sad?" Startled by this Mia looked back at Lita and seeing genuine concern, smiled.  
"Oh its nothing, I had a run in with an old boyfriend last night. I guess the hurt came back more than I thought it would."   
"I'm sorry." Lita said. "Actually that's why I'm buying the pendant, its my girlfriend and mine's three month aniversary." Mia was startled by this for a moment, but seeing the girls openness reminded her of Yuli. Smiling she handed the gift to Lita.   
"Thank you miss. I wish you the best of luck. Actually its my anniversary tonight as well. Ryo and I've have been seeing each other for about two years now."  
"Very cool, by the way my name's Lita. Hey I've got an idea! Amy and I were going to go out tonight and celebrate. Why don't I talk to her and see about making it a double celebration." Mia smiled at this but gently shook her head.  
"Thank you, but Ryo and I have plans for tonight, something of a tradition for us. Bring Amy here sometime, I think I would like to meet her. Have a wonderful aniversary Lita." Lita nodded and quietly walked out of the store only to bump into a the one person she hadn't seen in nearly three years.  
"Hey Leets been a while hasn't it?"  
"Freddy?!" Lita yelled. "What are you doing here?" She was obviously angry and Mia frowned as she watched the passing events with interest.  
"What can't a guy go to a mall with out getting the third degree? Geez Leets get a hold of yourself. Actually though, I got back into Tokyo about a month ago, been trying to look you up but I never had any luck up until now."  
"And just why would you want to see me Freddy? To try and get back together? As if I have someone now get bent and goodbye!" Lits stormed off towards the exit so she could get as far away from the hated Freddy as she could. Back in the shop Mia was very annoyed not only had that jerk just made her new friend very mad, but then he turned right around and had tried to hit on her as well. 'Oooohh! I think I'll talk to Ryo about this jerk, I think he and White Fang would love the chance to get at someone like this piece of slime.' she thought.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at her apartment Lita was in the midst of fixing an intimate meal for herself and Amy, the two, being sixteen, had gotten permission from Amy's mother to move in together. It had been a rather bold step for the usually timid Amy to take. 'Maybe some of me is rubbing off on her' Lita thought. 'I know some of her is rubbing off on me. I've never gotten such good grades. Guess we bring out the best in each other.' Smiling to herself Lita put the finishing touches on the dinner she had prepared. Thinking back on the past few months she thought about everything they had been through, all of it had only served to bring she and Amy closer together. Lighting the last candle Lita went to change into the forest green, velvet dress she had bought for just this night, topping it off with a pink wrap and letting her hair down. 'Perfect, she thought, almost the exact same look as when we first kissed.' Smiling to herself she waited for Amy to come through the door.  
  
That's all for now Heather.  
I'm having a bit of writers block.  
GOt any ideas that I could use to make this better? 


End file.
